Little Birdie
by Totsalu
Summary: After another fight with Prussia,Hungary finds herself trying get away from an annoyingly,cute bird whose name is...Gilbird isn't it? was one-shotbut might become two or three-shot! Some characters may be OOC
1. Chapter 1

Just something i wanted to do because i was bored...

Person:Words = shouting

Person:(Words ) = Thoughts

[this is whats going on] = tells whats going on in the story

(Words Looked up) = tells what characters are doing

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA,it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, Enjoy!

(it all starts After another Battle with Prussia somewhere in the woods...)

Prussia:You may have won this round Hungary,But i Will win,Because i am zhe Awesomest!

(Prussia Walks away laughing)

Hungary:...

Hungary:Idiot.

(Hungary then hears something)

Hungary:Huh?

(Hungary sees a yellow bird fly over to her shoulder)

Hungary:(What the...Could it be that bird that's always Following Prussia...Gilbird is it?)

Hungary:Are you...Gilbird?

(The bird chirps Happily)

Hungary:Oh Okay...(The bird's pretty adorable...wondering what's its doing with someone like Prussia...)

Hungary:Aren't you supossed to be with Prussia?

(The bird chirps Happily Again)

Hungary:Okay...Well i gotta go...so i'll see you later!(Maybe Now It'll leave me alone...)

[The bird then followed Hungary around all day Chirping Around her,and it was really starting to get on her nerves,so when she finally had enough of it,she decided to go Germany's house to go get Prussia]

KNOCK,KNOCK!

Germany:Hello?

Hungary:Can you Get Prussia?

[Germany nodded and left and only a few minutes later Prussia came to the door]

Prussia:What do you...Gilbird! so that's where you were!

Gilbird:Chirp!

Hungary:I need to ask you...Why does it keep following me!?

Prussia:Well...Zhe Awesome bird may think...

Hungary:What!? Tell me!

Prussia:That i'm it's father your the mother...

[An awkward silence Occurs]

.

.

.

Hungary:EHHHH?

Prussia:H-Hey it's not like it's mein fault! you're the one who's always fighting with me!

Hungary:You are always asking for one!

Prussia:...

Hungary:...

Prussia:Hungary...

Hungary:Hmm?

Prussia:Let's be honest...You would totally want to be with zhe awesome Me!

(Hungary starts blushing)

Prussia:You're Blushing! you are so in love with me!

Hungary:Why you...!

Prussia:HA-HA! I KNEW IT! YOU ARE SO IN LOVE-

[Hungary then began hitting Prussia violently with her Frying pan and By the time she was done,it was already sunset,and so the Blushing Hungary then Began walking home]

Hungary:Stupid prussia,Stupid...

(Gilbird flys over to a beaten up Prussia)

Prussia:You see that Gilbird? That's your Mother!

(Gilbird then chirps happily as Prussia starts laughing,then germany opens the door)

Germany:Can you Move?

Prussia:...Nope

Germany:(Sighs)I'll carry you to bed...Again.

THE END! I hoped you guys liked it! sorry if any of the characters are OOC but i had to get this finished Quickly! because i got some stuff to do,so thank you for reading! Reviews are welcomed,Bye! 


	2. Christmas time!

(It all starts in a morning in December in which we see Canada walking down the sidewalk)

?:CANADA! CANADA!

Canada:Huh,Prussia?

(Prussia runs to catch up with Canada)

Prussia:Canada,I need your help!

Canada:What's wrong Prussia?

Prussia:Is the pet Store still open!?

Canada:Umm…

(Canada then Looks at his Watch)

Canada:Yeah,but it's going to close in a few minutes so you better hurry up!

Prussia:Thanks Canada!

(Prussia then Runs off)

Canada:…(I wonder what's he doing….)

(The Day then switches to Night Where the all Nations are at the Conference room for a Christmas Party and they're all giving each other presents)

(Russia sneaks up behind China and scares him)

Russia:CHINA!~

China:Aiyaa! What's wrong with you!?

Russia: I got you a Present!

(Russia then gives the present to China who thens opens the present)

China:…

Russia:Do you like it?

China:I….I….

China:I LOVE IT! I LOVE THIS KITTY DOLL! ARU!

Russia:Great! Now… Will you-

China:Even though you got me this Great present….Still no Aru!

Russia:It was worth a try…

China:Although,What happended to your scarf?

Russia:Oh….During an Incident it got all Messed up and now….i can't wear it anymore….

China:Oh….Sorry-

?: **Move it!**

(China then backs up as Belarus and Ukraine appear)

Ukraine:Russia We got you A gift!

Belarus:Open it Big Brother!

Russia:Alright Alright…

(Russia then opens it to find a Scarf very similar to the one he used to have)

Russia:Wha!?

Belarus:I-

Ukraine:Ahem!

Belarus:….(Sighs) WE made you another one Because I-

Ukraine:WE can't bare to see you so upset Brother…

(Russia then hugs his sisters)

Russia:Thank you Sisters!

Belarus:Russia…

Russia:Hmm?

Belarus: **Marry me,Marry me,Marry me….**

(Russia then runs away from Belarus)

Germany: Here Italy!

Italy:You too Germany

(They both then trade and open their Gifts)

Italy:Wurst!~

Germany:Pasta…

Italy:Hey Germany Look!

(Germany looks up to see a mistletoe)

Italy: Come on Germany,A smooch on the cheek!

(Germany Blushes as he then gives a quick kiss to Italy on the cheek)

Italy:Now let's Mix Our Presents!

(It then cuts to Hungary going to Canada and Japan)

Canada:Where's America?

Japan: I Gave him a "Box-inception" gift again

Canada:Oh….So that the reason why the room isn't screaming with Crazy joy…

Hungary:Hey Guys…

Canada:Hi Hungary! Found Prussia?

Hungary Nope He's Nowhere to be found…

Canada:Where is he?

(Meanwhile)

Prussia:Austria! Make sure the gift is safe!

Austria:Okay But what's in here?

Prussia:You find out,Kesesesese!~ Now let's go inside!

Gilbird:Chirp!

(Back to where we left off)

Hungary:I guess he isn't-

Prussia:Hungary!

Hungary:Prussia? Austria? Where were you two?

Prussia:Getting you a present! Open it!~

Hungary:Fine…

(Hungary opens the present to find a bird like Gilbird)

Hungary:A bird?

Prussia:Not just any Bird,That's a female Bird

(The female bird chirps as she lands in Prussia's Head chirping with Gilbird)

Hungary:She look adorable! Does she have a name?

Prussia:Yup and it's Elibird!

Hungary:huh?

Prussia:My human name is Gilbert so I used the first three letters of my name to name Gilbird so I used the first three letter of your name Elizabeta to name Her Elibird!

Hungary:That's...so Adorable! Thank you Prussia!

(Hungary then hugs Prussia)

Prussia:Hey Hungary…

Hungary:What?

(Prussia then grabs hungary and kisses her on the lips)

 **POW!**

(Prussia is on the ground while Hungary is Blushing instensely with a frying pan in her hand(How did it get there?))

Hungary:Why would you do-!

Prussia:Look Up!~

(Hungary then looks up to see…a mistletoe)

Prussia:KESESESESE!~

Hungary:Prussia...!

(It's then show that Gilbird and Elibird snuggling up to eachother)

Gilbird&Elibird:Chirp!~

The End

I hope you Guys liked that chapter and Have a Great Happy Holidays and a great New Year!


End file.
